


Naruto/Reader One-Shots

by TylaNamikaze



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Relationship, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Lemon, Love Confessions, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Romance, Smut, Tsunderes, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylaNamikaze/pseuds/TylaNamikaze
Summary: Series of my one shots and short stories involving some of the Naruto characters from my Wattpad account. Hopefully you enjoy reading them as much as I enjoyed writing them!
Relationships: Akatsuki (Naruto)/Reader, Deidara (Naruto)/Reader, Gaara (Naruto)/Reader, Hatake Kakashi/Reader, Hidan (Naruto)/Reader, Hyuuga Neji/Reader, Nara Shikamaru/Reader, Senju Hashirama/Reader, Senju Tobirama/Reader, Uchiha Itachi/Reader, Uchiha Madara/Reader, Uchiha Sasuke/Reader, Uchiha Shisui/Reader, Uzumaki Naruto/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 225





	1. Yandere!Madara x Senju!Reader

**Author's Note:**

> You are apart of the Senju Clan 
> 
> No war is taking place so the Senju and Uchiha clans are not at war at this time but do have a strong distaste for one another

You walked into the forest happily looking at the trees and animals that walked around. You were happy to finally be out from inside the house as your father never let you out. You were the youngest child of the Senju and the only girl out of four boys. You continued down the pathway until you saw a elder boy at the river bank skipping stones across the river. As you were about to turn back you heard a voice call out. 

"Come here." his voice making you shiver you grabbed your dress lifting it slightly so you could see the rocks beneath your feet. Your face seemed to redden the closer you got to the older boy. By the time you were next to the taller boy you were trembling. He looked at you smirking making your heart jump.

"I-I'm so-sorry for interrupting y-y-you I was walk-" 

"Enough." He said raising his hand to end your attempt at a apology. You stood in silence as you watched him try and skip the rocks to the other side of the bank giggling when it only went half way. He looked at you glaring making your giggles stop and you looking down.

"Can you do better?" He said holding a rock in his hand switching it from his left to his right. You nodded your head making the older boy grit his teeth. He shoved the rock in your hand yelling for you to try and do better than him. You put the rock in your dominate hand tossing the rock across the water smiling when it reached the end. You turned your face smiling at the shocked male. 

"HOW!" he yelled jumping up and down grabbing another rock only for it to go the same distance it once did. You continued to toss rocks until you saw that it was getting dark outside. 

"Oh no I must get home!" You scooped up your dress and started to leave when the boy grabbed your elbow stopping you. 

"What's your name?" His ebony eyes looking into your e/c with curiosity. You smiled at him turning back around so you were facing him once more.

"I'm Senju Y/n and you are?" The boy looked shocked but it quickly went back to his stoic face. You tilted your head as he seemed to just stare at you making you squirm under his gaze. He lifted his hand to your face making you slightly flinch. 

"I'm Uchiha Madara future clan leader and your future husband." When he said that you instantly backed away much to his dismay. You turned back around running back to your clans compound your heart beating fast. Once you made it to your house you were met with five angry gazes. 

"Where were you?" Butsuma asked his fist clenched next to his side as her looked at you with anger in his eyes. You instantly looked down not able to meet your father's harsh gaze. 

"I was walking around in the forest Otosan." You meekly say your hands in front of you picking at the long nails. Your face was grabbed roughly,eyes wide as your father was looking at you his grip seemingly getting harder. 

"With who?" You gripped his wrist hoping to remove his calloused hand from your face but it was no use. Tears pricked your eyes as you shook your head saying no one making Itama laugh in disgust. 

"She's lying Otosan she was with a boy and not just any boy but Uchiha Madara." Butsuma let go and before you could say anything he struck you down. You looked at him with surprise as he never got physical with you before. You scrambled off the floor going to your room locking the door. You hopped into bed crying loudly as your mind was whirling with many thoughts. You continued to cry until you heard a knock on the window. You wiped your face a yelp escaping your lips when Madara jumped in your window.

"You must leave!" you exclaimed pushing him towards the window. He only smirked removing your hands from his chest sitting on the bed. 

"Madara you have to leave my Otosan will be angry again if he catches you in here with me. I cannot bare another hit so please get out." Madara stood up quickly going to your side his hand gripping your chin examining your red cheek. The look on his face was deadly and the aura that surrounded him matched.

"Did he hit you?" he said his hands dropping to his side. He was pacing back and forth anger building in his small frame. How dare someone hit his hime!

"He was angry-" Madara grabbed your shoulders his sharingan swirling as he didn't want to hear any type of explanation of why someone hit you. He stepped closer to you his breath fanning your face.

"Did. He. Hit. You." he said his voice low and clipped sending chills down your spine. Tears start to well your eyes as you stared into his red ones. He released your face waiting for your reply his body shaking. 

"Yes." you reply the tears running down your flushed cheeks. Madara wrapped his arms around you hugging you tightly kissing the top of your head. He lead you to the bed where you cried in his shirt for what seemed like hours. Once you had fallen asleep he tucked you in bed and before leaving his sharingan spinning wildly.

"You will be mine and nobody will get in between that, not even family."


	2. Itachi x Kitsune!Reader

You were a rouge ninja of the Leaf Village and had a huge bounty on your head. Your clan died out due to being executed in Sunagakure no Sato after the Kazekage saw them as powerful and could over throw them if they wished. Your parents escaped and moved to the Hidden Leaf until they were killed during a mission by some hunters. You had a feeling that the Hokage had something to do with it so you left as you knew you were next on the list.You had nothing to live for anyway your boyfriend left you, his brother left you and your sensei couldn't trust you. You were in some small village grabbing some supplies before you would be on the way to the next village to collect your bounty. 

"HEY BITCH!" someone screamed and seeing as you were the only one out you knew they were talking to you. You turned around your ears ringing as he was being quite loud and your ears were sensitive. You saw 10 people standing in front of you each looking scarier than the last. Being as tired as you were you walked up to them your eyes turning (e/c) to a blood red your claws growing out to a sharp point.

"What did you call me?" You said slyly your claws lightly scraping his exposed chest making the silver headed man shiver under your touch. 

"I called you a bitch, bitch." You only smiled as you grabbed him by the throat picking him up with easy causing a few wide eyes by the on lookers. You dug your nails in his neck blood seeping out the holes before throwing him to the side. You turned around to leave when he grabbed your ankle dragging you to the ground. 

"Hidan enough." A man with piercings in his face said making Hidan roll his eyes getting up going back to the group. 

"(Y/n) (L/n) of the (L/n) Clan join the Akatsuki." You rolled your eyes as you really didn't need this sort of inconvenience in your life right now. You got into a fighting position as you were not about to join this stupid organization. 

"Very well. If you lose you will join us and if you win then you are free to go. Itachi go." Your eyes widen as you saw your childhood best friend and ex boyfriend stand in front of you. 

"Y/n just join us." He said in his monotone voice stepping closer to you making you flinch. Your face hardened as you pushed him away. 

"No especially if your there." His eyes flashed hurt but was simple replaced with impassiveness something you were use to. 

"DEMONIC KITSUNE NO JUSTU!"you yelled two foxes emerged from the ground. The group seemed to get in position as they were scared you would unleash one of the demons on them. 

"Reiko attack!" The red fox howled running full speed at the Uchiha trying to bite him in the neck making you laugh. 

"You might just get a treat after this Rei." Koryo whimpered making you smile. You bent down kissing the top of his head making him nuzzle you. Your head snapped when you saw that Reiko was lying on the ground his stomach sporting a large gash. You ran up to Itachi your claws out slashing at him each time barley missing. As you went for another slash he activated his Shargigan making you look away. That small mistake gave Itachi the opportunity to slam you to the ground his knee on your neck. You transformed Koryo into his human form screaming as Itachi tightened his grip.

"Koryo initiate burning inferno!" You groaned as your oxygen supply seemed to be running out by the second. Koryo quickly did the forbidden jutsu his body turning a deep blood re his teeth in a feral smile. 

"ATTACK!" Itachi quickly got up already engaging in battle trying not to touch the foxes burning skin. You ran to Reiko doing some medical ninjutsu happy when he hopped up licking your face. 

"I'm glad your okay." The battle between Itachi and Koryo waged on but you knew that the burning inferno jutsu would wear off as it drained chakra immensely. Like you predicted there was a large poof and Kotyo was no longer in his human form but fox form once more. No longer having the energy to fight you stood surrendering. 

"Fine I'll join." You turned Reiko human instructing him to carry his brother as you walked which he did in a instant. The leader handed you a jacket and a ring which you quickly took. Your red eyes turning (e/c), your teeth retracted and so did your nails. The leader introduced each one of the members to you each of them giving you looks rather sexually or impressed.

"You will be teamed with Itachi and Kisame. Seeing as you and Itachi are from the same village it could be used to an advantage. I have a few questions about you and your clan." Pein asked as they started walking. 

"Ask away Leader-sama." 

"Your clan are well known for your kitsune powers, correct?" 

"Yes sir. That is why the Kazekage decided to kill off our clan, we were powerful and could easily over throw him if we felt like it." 

"About your...pets are they summonings?" He said looking at Reiko and Koryo with a raised eyebrow. 

"No. Each person born in our clan are born with 1 or 2 guard foxes but I have 4 in total but I only use Reiko and Koryo in small battles as they go for instant kills"

"What about the other two?" Deidara asked his blue eyes looking at Reiko as the human-fox growled at him for trying to touch him.

"Shuryo and Kotai are used in wars. They feed off of mayhem and insanity, the enjoy torture and blood so putting in them in a battle such as the one with the Uchiha would be pointless as they would try and kill you all. Damn maybe I should have summoned them." After that the walk was silent until Sasori and Deidara started arguing. You put your hands over your ears hating the constant arguing the two where doing. You were about to summon Shuryo and Kotai but was stopped by Itachi. 

"Don't." You snatched your arm away from him glaring at him with hatred. 

"Don't touch me Uchiha you lost that right years ago."

"Do you think that I wanted to leave you?"

"Well you did. I was left to pick up the pieces of the mess you made. We will keep this strictly professional nothing more nothing less." You said pointing your finger in his face moving so you were standing next to Tobi who started hugging you and talking about whatever was on his mind.

"I'm totally gonna fuck that." Hidan said looking you up and down making Itachi blood boil.

"If you touch her I will dismember you and scatter your body all over the 5 nations keeping your head to use as a dart board." 

"Damn Itachi." Kisame said looking at his partner with a horrified face as he never seen the Itachi mad before. 

"She'll be mine again."


	3. Yandere!Naruto x Reader

Today was the day that you would be assigned to a team and you were super excited! You were officially gonna be a ninja and prove everyone who doubted you wrong. A lot of people didn't think you would make it as you didn't belong to a clan nor were you a Konoha born citizen. You skipped through the town happily when you saw Naruto munching on a cup of ramen. 

"Hey Naruto-kun!" you said loudly catching the attention of a few people who glared at you. You scratched the back of your head looking at Naruto who gave you his signature grin. He quickly ran over to you picking you and hugging you tightly. 

"Hi Y/n-chan are you ready to be assigned to teams today?" He said his blue eyes shimmering in happiness as this day was very important to him as well.

"Of course I am! I've been waiting for this day my WHOLE life." the two of you continued to talk until you reached the academy. When you both entered you noticed that the only seats available where next to Sasuke and Sakura. 

"Aw man I don't want to sit next to that Teme!" Naruto muttered trudging up the steps to the open seats. You only shook your head as you followed behind the blonde sitting next to Sasuke who was ignoring a awe-struck Sakura.

"So Naruto who do you think you will be teamed with?" You asked grabbing a piece of his spiky blonde hair twirling it between your fingers. 

"H-hopefully y-you Y/n-chan y-you are an amazing kunoichi" He said a blush spreading to his face going unnoticed by you. You hugged him tightly making the Uzumaki heart pound against his chest. 

"That means so much to me Naruto and you will be an amazing shinobi as well as the future Hokage." Naruto world seemed to stop when you said that. The crush he had on you only multiple when you said that to him. He knew that if anyone tried to get in his way he would hurt them Kuruma agreeing. 

"Hn that dobe will never be Hokage." You both looked to see Sasuke with his arms crossed and his eyes closed a small smirk ghosting his face.

"HEY DON'T SAY THAT ABOUT NARUTO! HE WILL BE THE NEXT HOKAGE YOU JUST WATCH!" you said standing up pointing a finger at the only surviving Uchiha. Sakura glared at you and before she could jump in to say something Iruka came in. 

"I'm sorry I am late so let's get into your teams." Iruka continued to name the teams off and you getting anxious by the minute. You hoped you weren't put into a team with Sasuke and his little lap dog Sakura. 

" Team 7 will be composed of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno-" 

"YAY SASUKE!" the pinkette hugged Sasuke tightly much to the ravens dismay and hatred. 

"Naruto Uzumaki-" the blonde slammed his head into the desk making a loud sound echo through the room. Why was he paired up with those two?! he wished he was with his love -

"and Y/n Y/l/n." he instantly picked his head up his blue eyes sparkling with happiness and so was yours. Once the teams were assigned you made your way up to the rough as instructed by your new sensei.

(Time Skip) 

You were now 16 and Team 7 has been... interesting to say the least. Naruto was always guarding you from harms way going as far as to injure Sakura when she hit you to hard during a spar. He won't let you leave his sight during missions and gets angry when other guys try to talk to you. You were coming back from a solo mission and were beyond tired but glad to be home. You were away for 6 months and welcomed your home with open arms. You went to the Hokage office to report you mission when you were stopped by a certain blonde haired guy.

"Y/n your back!" Naruto said blood staining his clothes but that didn't seem to phase you as you thought he came back from a mission as well. You hugged him tightly glad to see your best friend after all these months. 

"I missed you too a lot actually. I'm gonna report to obachan you coming with?"

"Later. I'm gonna go clean off this blood first." you nodded your head roof jumping till you reached the Hokage window you slipped through to see her sleeping on a pile of papers.

"OBACHAN WAKE UP!" you screamed in her ear making her jump up knocking her empty sake down on the ground making you laugh.

"Tch brat." she said grinning as she saw you laughing and smiling. You handed her your report before kissing her cheek and telling her to go home and rest. You jumped out the window going to find the 9 tails holder. As you searched you looked at the busy streets making you smile. You loved the hidden leaf village and never wanted to leave. While you walked you didn't notice the person in front of you.

"Oh I'm sorry- Naruto I was looking for you!" You said laughing missing the sadistic glint he held in his eyes. 

"I told you I had to go and change and then I went to report to Obachan." You smacked your head already forgetting that he said that. You both laughed continuing your walk through the busy streets. 

"Y/n may I show you something?" He looked nervous but also excited at the same time. You smiled at him shaking your head yes. He grabbed your hand running into the direction of the training grounds. When you reached Team 7 training grounds you were confused. 

"Why are we here Naru?" you said leaning on a training post looking at the slightly older boy with confusion. 

"Well I need to tell you something first before I show you." You nodded your head waiting for the jinchurikin to speak once more. 

"Well I have loved you for a really long time and was never brave enough to tell you until now." You stared at him shocked as you never thought Naruto would confess to you. Sadly you didn't hold the same feelings for him as he held for you. 

"Naruto I'm sorry but I don't feel the same for you." His face dropped and his eyes turned from a cerulean blue to a blood red. His nails grew longer and before you knew it you were being dragged to a secluded area. When he pulled you up you were shocked at the sight you saw. 

" I did this for you my love." Tears streamed down your face as you saw the heads of Team 7 hanging from trees. You dropped to your knees your body seemingly to shut down.

"You know Kakashi and Sasuke put up a good fight sadly Sakura wasn't as fun as I hoped it would be all that strength...a waste." 

"You're a monster how could you do this Naruto!" You said backing away from him trying to find a exit so you could go to Tsunade and tell her what you have just seen. 

"I'm not a monster I did this for us! They were holding you back from loving me so I took them out. It was the only way you understand don't you?" You shook your head at him pointing a quviering finger at him as he tried to step closer to you. 

"NO! You killed the only family I had and I will never forgive you. I hate you with all my heart Naruto Uzumaki." you turned around about to jump but was caught by the leg and before you knew it you were knocked unconscious. 

"You'll learn to love me even if I have to break you."


	4. Shikamaru x Reader

"Hey Y/n I know it's late and all but I need to talk to you about something." Shikamaru said at your door the rain soaking into his clothes and hair. You ushered him into your apartment going to the bathroom to grab a couple towels and some clothes he left here before. You went back to see him standing in the same place he was before. You handed him the towels and clothes going to the kitchen to start up some tea to warm him up.

"Y/n I know this is troublesome to you so I'll be gone in 10-15 minutes tops. I just really needed to see you." He called out making you smile in happiness. You've always had a crush on Shika but didn't know if he held those same feelings for you plus he was dating Temari. His happiness meant everything to you so you never confessed.

"No it's okay Shik-kun stay as long as you need. I was of needed of some company lately." You reply letting the water boil smiling as Shika came in with dry clothes and his hair down from his usual pineapple ponytail. 

"Are you sure?" You nodded your head making the jounin sigh in relief. He was glad that you wanted him around as he too loved being around you. He sat down in the chair as he subconsciously touched his shoulder length hair.

"So what did you need to talk about?" You asked grabbing a cookie out of the jar offering him one which he accepted much to your surprise. 

"Well um...me and Temari broke up." Your eyes widen your cookie long forgotten as you quickly went up to him. 

"What! You guys were just together." 

"Eh it was a long time coming. We were distant from one another and neither of us were truly happy in the relationship." He says shrugging his shoulders taking a bite of the cookie you gave him.

"What a drag." You mumbled out unknowingly taking his saying making his heart jump. Any thing you did made the shadow possession user happy. He's liked you a for a long time but never could express his feelings to you properly.

"I knew it was gonna happen hell I NEEDED for it to happen. I never really had true feelings for her and if I'm being honest I only tolerated her because I didn't want to hurt her." You nodded your head as you listen to him open himself up to you. You grabbed two cups pouring in the tea handing him a cup. He took ginger sips of the hot beverage moaning as it warmed him from the inside out. 

"Shika your happiness comes first. If you weren't happy in the relationship than why stay in it." You say grabbing honey swirling it in your cup waiting for his reply.

"That's the thing I'm not happy." He mumbled looking in his tea glaring at it as if that would fix the problem. 

"Oh Shika." You sat next to him rubbing his back delighted when he melted into your touch. He leaned his head on your shoulder his eyes closing. 

"I'll be fine. I think I've over stayed my welcome, thanks for the clothes and drink." He said standing up but you grabbed his arm dragging him to the living room. 

"Nope your staying here. No ifs ands or buts about it." He rolled his brown eyes but nodding his head anyway. You grabbed a blanket wrapping around the two of you looking at him smiling. 

"Women are so troublesome."

"I know but you LOVE my troublesomeness." You said not sure if that was even a real word but you honestly didn't care.

"I guess I do." He whispers grabbing your face kissing it gently. You were shocked but soon started to get into the kiss. You both pulled apart equal amounts of shock on your faces. You turned away as he let go of your face. 

"Y/n I really do like you. No matter how troublesome you can be at times you really do mean the world to me. You bring me happiness and I would give my naps up if it meant spending time with you." 

"I like you too Shika I always have but my nerves always go into the way of me confessing my feelings for yoy." You meekly said your cheeks feeling hotter by the second as he smiled at you capturing your lips again. 

"I finally got you."


	5. Tsundere!Hidan x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU! High School

Today was Valentine's day and Hidan was petrified! Before school started he slipped a note into Y/n's locker to tell her he liked her but he wasn't sure if she liked him back. He waited with his best friend Kakuzu watching as Y/n approached her locker books tucked neatly in her arms. He bit his lip as his eyes scanned her body she was absolutely stunning. When you opened the metal door the note slipped out from it. You quickly picked it up setting the books in the locker looking at the note with confusion. Hidan took that as his chance to walk over there to you. 

"Hey bitch-chan." He says smiling making you snap your head up looking at the crude boy. You were use to this behavior as you and Hidan have been friends since primary school. 

"Hello Hidan-kun." You said going back to the note trying to figure out who would send you such a thing. You didn't think you had any admires as you were quite and reserved. You started going down a list but none of them seemed like the type do such a thing.

"So today's Valentines day you got anybody you gonna fuck?" You only laughed as Hidan gave you a sly smile. He adored your laugh and would make it his mission to hear it as much as he could. 

"No, but I did find this note in my locker so maybe I will once I figure out who it's from." You said softly putting the note in his hand. You grabbed your things for your next class after lunch shutting the metal door.

"Do you have a crush?" Hidan said handing back his note after fake analyzing putting on a puzzled look so you wouldn't know it was him. You looked away your face feeling hot as you did have a crush but you couldn't tell him. 

"Ah so you do! Spill it bitch." He cackled wrapping his arm around your shoulder guiding you outside so you both could eat your lunch in your special spot. He kept pestering you but you simply didn't give him a answer.

"Fine whore. Since you won't tell me yours I'm not gonna tell you mine." Your head snapped to the silverette a smile gracing your lips as you wanted to know who your best friend had a crush on. It was a unheard of as Hidan never mentioned like someone. He was known to fuck and go,never was one to be tied down to one single person. Wanting to test the waters you started guessing who it was. Each name you gave out it was instantly shut down. 

"Is it me?" You said sitting on your knees tapping away at the ground below you. Hidan tensed his face turning a light pink making your eyes widen.

"No it's not you! Just because we are on speaking terms doesn't me I like you." He rushed out making it clear to you that he indeed liked you. He refused to look you in the eyes making you giggle. Grabbing the note once more you noticed that it looked like his handwriting. 

"Hidan be honest are you the one who wrote me this letter?" you asked holding the note in between your two fingers. You turned your body so you could see his eyes but he avoided your gaze.

"You are awfully full of yourself whore to think that I have a crush on you. Nobody likes you so can we eat our lunch now?" He asked pointing to the two bento boxes that sat in between the two of you. You only smiled grabbing your bento box and started to eat. A few minutes went by and you decided that you would tell him your crush. 

"If it makes you feel any better I do have a crush on you too Hidan-kun." You said laughing loud when he started chocking on his rice. You patted his back until the fit of coughs subsided and he was breathing regular again. 

"I mean who wouldn't be head over heels for me I'm Hidan Yugakure. Am I right or am I right?" He said laughing making you roll your eyes. He was so full of himself but that's what you liked about him he was self centered but he did care about you deeply.

"Nope." You say packing up your lunch as the bell rang signaling that lunch was over and to start to head over to your next class. You stood up walking away giggling when you heard Hidan scramble to get up. 

"Hey wait! If you admit that I am the sexiest man you've ever laid eyes on I'll go on a date with you." You stopped walking and looked into the Jashinist's purple eyes. You put a hand on your hip looking at him with a smug smile.

"Why?"

"I'm just trying to do some charity work."

"Or you just like me."

"Pfft no,liking you is stupid and I'm only doing this because the person who wrote the note doesn't have the balls to reveal himself. I don't want you to feel worse than you already do." He said puffing out his chest smiling at you with his signature smirk. You tapped your chin for a minute before shrugging your shoulders. 

"Okay." You continued to walk to your class Hidan hot on your tail. You shook your head laughing at your best friend.

"Wait you're actually taking up my offer?!" You only nodded going into the class sitting in your seat Hidan doing the same thing still looking in disbelief. 

"Yeah I'm being...charitable." You said taking his line making him groan as he rambled on about being original and making up your own comeback. 

"Well I guess I have no other choice than to go and take you out on a date then huh." You shrugged your shoulders again going to your backpack to get your materials you would need. 

"Then it's settled bitch-chan. After school we'll go to a really nice restaurant and you'll enjoy yourself since you love me with all your heart." 

"I think it's the opposite way Hidan-kun." 

"No I'll hate every second of it! This will be super miserable and I will be cringing every time I think about it." He huffed out sitting back in his chair,eyes closed and arms crossed over his chest.

"There's no need to lie Hidan." you say quietly looking at him with a smile on your face. He opened one eye his heart jumping as you looked at him with love in your eyes. He soon got up grabbing his stuff to go to his class. 

"Remember after school you and me don't forget it." before leaving he leaned over and kissed your cheek running out before you could say anything. 

"That went better than I planned."


	6. Sad!Neji x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instead of Neji dying during the war you took his place

Today was the day Neji has been trying to put off the last couple of days. He doesn't like thinking of you being buried 6 feet below the ground. He knew he was suppose to be the one to die but you took it upon yourself to save him. His lavender eyes seemed to zone out until there was a knock on the door snapping him out of his thoughts. 

"Neji it's time." Hinata says holding a sleeping Hizashi in her arms. Neji simple nodded tying off his long hair following his cousin out of the door. The two of them walked to the grave site where Konoha 11 and the Hyuuga clan awaited dressed in black. Neji took his son out of her arms cradling the 2 year old in a small smile on his lips as he looked him over. Hizashi looked so much like you it hurt, from the s/c to the shape of his nose he looked like you the only thing that resembled him was the lavender eyes. The Hyuuga went to the stand looking over the crowd many sorrow faces filled the place. 

"Today I bury my wife, she was a wonderful shinobi who sacrificed her life for my own. She has changed me in the few years that we have been together and brought me so much joy I didn't think I deserved. The will of fire in her was strong and nothing anyone said or did would change that. Y/n was not only a shinobi but a spectacular wife and a amazing mother. I never thought I would have the things that I have today and I thank her for that. I will love you forever and always. Hiz do you have anything you want to say?" Neji asked his voice cracking as he watched the two year old rub his eyes roughly trying to wipe away any tears that tried escaping. Hizashi didn't like crying as he thought of it being weak.

"I want mommy. Daddy can you tell her to wake up please?" He said the flood gates finally pouring out. Sobs radiated the crowd as Hizashi buried his head in Neji's neck,sobs racking through his small body as he wanted his mother back. Stepping down from the stand Neji sat in the front row rubbing his son's back.

"Hizashi look at me." Neji said softly removing the boy from his neck. He gave him a soft smile his own tears rolling down his cheek. He wiped the tears from his face kissing each cheek making the boy smile back. He hugged him tightly whispering that everything would be fine. The rest of the funeral was peaceful as people went up telling stories of his first love. When the service ended Neji went to the main branch house as they wanted to talk to him. The walk there was a solemn one as people throughout the walk gave him pitiful looks as they knew that you were his world. 

"Neji please come in." Hanabi says stepping to the side allowing for her cousin to walk in. He nodded his head stepping in going to the living space where the rest of the Huuyga clan sat. They all looked at him ushering him to sit. Neji sat Hizashi down telling him to go with Hanabi to go and play. Once he was out of living space Neji sat back his face contorting from calm to angry. He didn't want to be here and listen to his Uncle ramble on about nonsense.

"Today is not the best day to chat about clan politics." Neji says to his uncle glaring at him as he rather be home with his son. He wanted to leave but didn't want to get into any argument as today wasn't the day to deal with their bullshit.

"I understand that Neji but this does pertain to you and your son." Hiashi said sitting in front of his brother's son. Hiashi was hoping the news he told Neji would bring him some type of happiness.

"If this is about putting a curse mark on Hizashi I swe-" He says standing up his fish clenched ready to fight his uncle if it came down to it. Neji's mind drifted to the worse as he knew that the old bastard would try and pull something like this. They never did care for the other branch as they saw themselves as superior to them. They will not hurt his son more than he already was. 

"No none of that! Please sit." He said sad that Neji would think such a thing but he really couldn't blame him because he did him the same way. He wouldn't want to bring anymore pain upon the hurting family. Hiashi only wanted to mend his broken nephew the best way he could.

"It's about the two branches. After today and what we saw it was only right for us to conjoin them as one." Neji stood there shocked at what he just heard. His whole life he was know for being the branch that protected the main as they were deemed more important. It was ingrained in him that dying was part of his destiny. So for him to hear that their will be no more separate houses he was...happy. 

"W-why now?" He stuttered out his hands slightly shaking and mouth slack from the news. His mind seemed to go numb as he looked at the head members as they smiled at him which was rare in itself. 

"Because seeing you and H-h-hizashi made me realize that having these two houses only made things between all of us harder. We would destroy ourselves before anyone else did. So moving forward there will be no more branch and main house." Hiashi stood up shaking his nephew's hand a a small smile on his face Neji returning it. Today was a bitter sweet victory but Neji knew that your love would live on. He went to the backyard where he watched his son play with Hanabi and a few other clan member's kids. He was happy to see him running around laughing as he played ninja. Neji went out scooping his son up peppering kisses all over his face looking at the clear blue sky.

"Thank you my love."


	7. Obito x Reader

"Y/N-CHAN!!! PAY ATTENTION TO ME PLEASE!" Obito yells as he had a towel wrapped loosely on his hips as his dark hair dripped water. He watched you type on your laptop for the 4th consecutive hour. He was bored and wanted to spend time with his girlfriend but you seem to be having a fun time with your computer instead of him. He dropped his towel going to the drawer grabbing some boxers slipping them on. 

"In a minute Bito I'm almost done with this paper." You mumbled continuing to click away on your laptop. He only rolled his eyes going up behind you taking a peek at what you were doing. He let out a puff as he watched you type then back space type again only to backspace once more. The Uchiha loved spending time with you because you brought light into his dreary life. 

"You said that an hour ago!" He complained plopping down on your bed looking at the ceiling above. You only shook your head in response focusing back in on the research paper due in a few days. You rather get it done early than waiting last minute and be up all night hooked up on coffee and prayers. 

"Want to help me with it then?" He only laughed as you said that as Obito never did his own essays and had his cousin Itachi write them for him. 

"Fine due your stupid paper. Let's see how long it'll take till I get you in bed hm." He grumbled catching your attention. You turned around in your chair looking at him with scrunched eyebrows. He looked back at you with a straight face making you suspicious. 

"What did you say?" 

"Nothing, finish your paper would ya?" He said shooing you back to do your work. Slowly turning back around you started typing away again ignoring him once more. Obito started grinning his plan about to take action. He got up going around the room picking up things making you look at him. He stopped what he was doing and looked at you with attitude making you laugh. 

"What I'm just looking." He said setting down the trophy you had on the shelf going behind you getting close to you. 

"Well go look at something else then maybe downstairs?" You said craning your neck slumping as you looked back at the seemingly impossible paper. 

"You know there are better things to look at this than this work." He leaned in and started to kiss your neck making you gasp as he nipped at your tender spot. You lightly pushed him off going back to your work. You didn't need him distracting you anymore than he already has. 

"Stop being annoying would you Uchiha." you said your face feeling hot as he bent down trying to kiss your neck some more but you only pushed him away.

"I just want to show you affection as you work." Obito said pouting placing himself under you so you were now sitting in his lap. You tried getting up but his arms were locked around your waist so trying to move was near impossible. You two sat like that for awhile before Obito started to kiss on you once more. You started squirming as his hands started to wander over your body. 

"Obito, I-I need to work." You mewled out his hands going under your shirt his fingertips grazing your stomach lightly.

"How long is it gonna take?" He whispered out turning your body so you were now straddling his waist. He pulled you down connecting your lips as he started to get more into the kiss. You took that as a chance to remove yourself from his lap and take your laptop downstairs so you could finish up in peace.

"So close." He said slamming his head on the desk as he was so close but so far. He got up following you down the stairs. He plopped down on the couch as you refused to look at him. 

"Go back upstairs Obito. I'll be up there as soon as I'm done." You said happy you were close to the end of the paper. He disregarded what you said putting your legs over your lap. He grabbed the remote turning on the TV flipping through the channels. You stared at him suspiciously before going back to work. By the time you were done Obito was asleep with his head laying on your legs. You closed the laptop shifting your body so he was laying across the couch. You straddled his torso leaning down to leave butterfly kisses on his neck. He soon tugged you down screaming in your face making you scream in terror.

"Don't do that you dick!" you said as he laughed obnoxiously loud in your ear making you bonk him on the top of his head. You got up leaving a laughing Obito down stairs. Rubbing his aching head he followed you back up the stairs where you laid in bed looking at your phone. He joined you getting on top of you plucking the phone from your hands. He set it down before he left quick kisses on your lips making you giggle at his antics.

"I love you, you know that right?" Obito said looking you in your eyes enjoying the small moments you and him have together. 

"I know you do. I but I love you way more." You said kissing his lips smiling like a love struck puppy. He got closer to your face the signature Uchiha smirk gracing his face. 

"Not possible."


	8. Yandere!Kakashi x Reader

You were in the training grounds counting the kicks you made to the training post until it eventually tipped over. Taking the hint you took a break grabbing your canteen off the ground taking a few gulps from the container. You stretched your body getting out any tightness not wanting to catch any cramps. You laid on the grass closing your eyes wanting to get a quick rest until you felt someone approach. When you opened your e/c eyes you were met with black ones. 

"Hello Kakashi-kun! What are you doing here?" You quickly got up tilting you head as you awaited his answer. You've known Kakashi for many years and your friendship has been a great one. Every time you met up it was nothing but a good and memorable time. 

"I have a day off from missions with my team so I've been enjoying the beauty of nature." He said looking down at yougiving you his signature closed eye smile. You smiled back as you also enjoyed a good walk around town when a mission wasn't in the plan. Kakashi picked up a piece of you long hair playing with it in between his fingers. 

"Y / n-chan your hair seems to have gotten longer over these last few months." his hands raking through your hair making you smile. You really didn't notice how long your hair has gotten over the last few months. It now reached to the top of your butt. You looked at your wrist happy to see a hair tie on your wrist.

"I didn't even notice how long it's gotten. Life has been so hectic I never had time to get it cut." You were about to put it up in a ponytail but was stopped when a hand grabbed you stopping your movement. 

"Don't put it up it's really pretty down." You giggled as you put your hand back down putting the black hair tie back on your wrist. You were gonna make sure that you set an appointment to get your hair cut to a more suitable length. 

"Really? It seems kind of plain don't you think." You ask grabbing a strand of the hair throwing it over your shoulder for emphasis.

"No, you look like a princess from a story I read when I was a child." the copy nin said as he stepped closer to you. You pushed him playful as you laughed at him and his antics. 

"I don't even come close to those princesses in those stories. I wish I did though." You laughed again only to stop when you noticed Kakashi wasn't. You looked at him awkward the vibe instantly turning from light to heavy. 

"Kashi are you ok?" You asked laying a hand on his shoulder snapping him out of his stupor. He gave you a closed eye smile shaking his head. 

"I'm fine just in deep thought. Do you want to have friendly spar?" You looked at him scratching the back of your head unsure. 

"I-I don't know, wouldn't you want someone a bit stronger? I can't compete with you, you are the copy ninja after all."

"Nobody is a worth opponent like you are. You are stronger than you think you are. We grew up together I would know." He said his voice deeper than usually. The look in his eyes scaring you a tad bit. You soon realized that this whole encounter felt off and you wanted to leave as soon as possible.

"I'm sorry to cut this short but I need to meet up with Iruka-kun." As you turned to leave you felt a sharp pain in your neck making you black out.

.

When you woke up you felt pain all over our body. You tried to move your arms but it was stopped by the restraints around your arms and legs. The memories instantly started flooding back and one person was crossing your mind.

Kakashi.

What was that saying speak of the devil and he shall appear? Well, when you looked up Kakashi was standing there with no mask and a smile on his face. Fear coursed through your body as he sat on the edge of the bed staring at you with love and lust. 

"I wasn't planning on taking you this early you know. I wanted to wait a bit later but you seemed to catch on to my plan so I took you. I'm sorry if I hurt you in anyway." he said running a finger down your cheek making you flinch at the sudden contact. You looked away from him scared of what he would do to you. 

"Why would you do this to me?" You said whimpering trying to move away from the Jounin hating him every second that ticks by. 

"I love you that's why. You mean the world to me nobody could ever compare to you. I don't want anybody but you." He stood up leaving the room making you sigh in relief. You start to tug at the chains smiling when they soon start to loosen up. As you were tugging you didn't see Kakashi enter back in the room. 

"What are you doing my love? Are you trying to escape." He said deadly sweet making you cry out as you struggled against the restraints harder. Kakashi stepped closer the restraints broke from the bed and you swung your legs kicking him square in the nose. His eyes flashed rage making you stop your movements all at once. 

"That wasn't very nice of you my love." he said cranking his neck as blood dripped down to his lip. His eyes seemed to be glazed over any ounce of sanity seemed to be gone. He grabbed a kunai carving his name on your thigh. You screamed in pain tears streaming down your face. 

"This is only to insure that you will not leave me. I know it hurts but the pain should subside soon." He wrapped your legs kissing you all over your face to help ease the pain you were going through. You were beyond scared and hated that you were in this position. You were supposed to be a shinobi, you took down the best of the best but you couldn't take down Kakashi. Maybe it was because he burrowed his way in your heart and you couldn't imagine hurting him in a fatal way. 

"Y/n-chan you look really really pretty when your scared." he said straddling your waist looking you in the eyes as he said so. 

"P-please get me off." You whimpered closing your eyes not wanting to see the silver hair man anymore. He pouted as you closed your eyes. He leaned down kissing your lips making you squirm.He continued to kiss you until you finally gave in. 

'If I comply I will be able to plan my escape'

"You taste even better than I dreamed." He said happy that you actually kissed him back. Kakashi kissed you once more. 

"I can't wait for us to solidify our love later on tonight."


	9. Child!Gaara x Child!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Maneki-neko, literally meaning "beckoning cat", is a common Japanese figurine which is often believed to bring good luck to the owner.

Gaara had a secret friend but he couldn't tell anyone in fear of getting them killed and he couldn't have that. They usually met up at night and played to the early hours of the morning. They were really close as she had a monster in her too! She never judged Gaara for having one and treated him like a normal person. He snuck out his window as his sand carried him to their meeting place. He smiled brightly as he saw Y/n playing in the sand her tongue out as she concentrated on making a sand castle. 

"Y/n-chan!!!" He said the sand dispersing as he landed in front of the jinchuriki. She stood up tackling him to the ground rubbing her cheek into his making him laugh. The sand picked up the two 6 year-olds making them stand up straight again. 

"Hello Gaara-kun! How was your day today?" She asked still holding onto him smiling up at the slightly taller boy. He leaned down kissing her nose making the both of them laugh.

"Father didn't try to kill me today." He says sitting them down in the sand box grabbing a pail filling it with sand. 

"That's great to hear Gaara-kun. I don't like that he tries to hurt you Gaara,can't you just come and live with me?" Y/n said fixing a falling part of the castle with her hands as it continued to fall. Gaara eyes widen at the idea as he looked at the (h/c) with shock.

"I would love to live with you Y/n-chan but I can't leave Yashamaru by himself." He says looking down sad that he had to turn down her offer as he would have taken it if Yashamaru was not with him. 

"That's okay!" She chirped continuing to build until she felt arms around her body. She stopped building turning to see Gaara.

"Gaa-kun what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. I would love to live with you but I can't." Y/n only laughed making him look at her with confusion. 

"Gaara you didn't hurt my feelings I'm glad you have someone that cares for you" 

"Really?"

"Yes of course! Your happiness means a lot to me, now lets build this castle!" Both of children continued to build until the castle was all done. She looked to the sky to see all the stars were out and the moon at it's brightest. 

"Gaara it's time to go home now." Gaara huffed but nodded his head hating that he had to leave his best friend. The two of them teleport with his sand onto his rooftop. As she was about to leave a kunai whisked past her face. The sand covered her as Gaara looked at the trespasser his sand striking them down injuring them badly.

"How dare you come and try to hurt Y/n!" He went to take off the mask surprised to see Yashamaru. Gaara was heart broken as he saw one of the only people that loved him try to kill him. 

"W-why would you do this Yasha." He said Y/n wrapping her arms around him her friend the whites of her eyes turning black.

"It was a mission given to me by the Kazekage. You were a failed experiment and for that you must die. You only will harm the village and the people." He said coughing loudly as blood splattered from his dry lips. Gaara tried to find solace as this was just a mission from his treacherous father.

"So you didn't want to right?" He said hope filling his voice his arms locked around Y/n who was transforming into Manekineko. 

"I volunteered to, I've always hated you for killing my sister. She lost her life to let a monster like yourself live! She never loved you either and named you for what you are a self-loving carnage. Please die." Y/n had enough letting go of Gaara sitting on the chest of the Anbu her claws sharp.

"You are done talking. You have hurt my mate long enough now you must die!" She said slicing his throat with one swift swing. She licked her fingers before turning to a crying Gaara. He hugged her tightly the sand going up and down as his emotions were everywhere. 

"You will not live here, it is to dangerous." She said not taking no for answer this time. Gaara looked up shaking his head okay. The two of them left the village wandering until they settled in the Land of Tea. 

7 years later

"Are you sure about this Y/n?" Gaara asked looking at his girlfriend as they entered the Hidden Leaf Village. Their hands intertwined together looking at the people of the village talk and laugh with one another. 

"Yes I'm sure we have trained hard and can prove to these people that we aren't monsters." She said fixing the headband that was tied around her waist. As the couple continued their walk they saw Kankuro holding up a kid with one of his hands. Gaara and Y/n walked towards them laughing when they saw him.

"G-g-gaara?" He stuttered out his grip loosing on the kid allowing him to wiggle free. Y/n bent down to the kid ruffling his hair before pushing him towards the group of kids. 

"Kankuro you do that again I'll kill you. Save that for the exams." He growled out the sand in his gourd rumbling as he said so. All Kankuro could do was nod his head Y/n smirked looking at a glaring Temari.

"Is there a problem blondie?" She said smugly her smile dropping as Temari got into her face.

"Yeah there is."

"Would you like to fix it." Her eyes flashing from (e/c) to fully black making Temari fall down and back away. 

"What are you?" she whispered scared of what she just seen. Y/n just laughed bending down to the level of the Sand sibling.

"You'll just have to wait and see now won't you sweetheart." She got back up interlocking her fingers with her lovers before leaving until they heard a voice call out to them.

"What's your name?" the guy with a duckbutt hairstyle said looking at the two with interest.

"I am Gaara Sabaku."

"I am his mate Y/n L/n." The genin looked at them with wide eyes as Y/n said that especially Kankuro and Temari. 

"One thing to remember." He said his voice deep and gravely obviously not his own as one of his green eyes turned black and gold. 

"What's that?" The loud blonde said loudly making the pink girl smack him on the top of his head.

"You touch her...Your blood will be a great addition to my sand."


	10. Deidara x Maid!Reader

I watched as Y/n cleaned my room for the umpteenth time today. She looked so pretty in her cute Akatsuki maid outfit. Her (h/c) hair was tied backed to keep it from getting in her face while she worked. I guess she felt me staring at her so she turned around looking at me with her big innocent (e/c) eyes. 

"Do you need something Deidara-kun?" She asked with a small smile her apron now covered in my clay as it was splattered everywhere due to Tobi. I shook my head quickly going back to shaping my art into dynamic shapes. She turned back around picking up clay bits laying them in a bucket she brought in. 

"Why is this not coming up?" She mumbled getting on her hands and knees scrubbing the floors with a sponge groaning as the clay seemed to cause more of a mess. I couldn't help but feel bad as she was forced to be her. Leader-sama insisted that we needed someone to take care of the base as it was a complete mess. She's been here for 8 months and was absolutely amazing. She was super sweet and never complained about her job. 

" I am really sorry Y/n-chan, I can clean up the mess so you can go rest. I know you've been up since 5 and you deserve to sleep." I said helping her off the floor taking the sponge from her hand tossing it into the bucket. 

"Oh no it's okay Dei-kun I have to make dinner and clean up afterwards." She said going back to scrubbing the floor. I couldn't let her do it by herself so I put up my clay up in it's respectful place before helping her out. I grabbed the extra sponge dipping it in the water scrubbing up the clay laughing when she watched in shock as I helped her clean. It took a while but we finished cleaning my room of clay and even organized my tools. 

"Thank you so much Dei-kun your help means so much!" Y/n said her (e/c) eyes sparkling in gratitude. Before I knew it she got on her tippy toes and kissed my cheek. My cheeks went red and before I could say something she was already out of the room. I plopped on my bed holding my cheek.After I was done daydreaming I ran out the room going to the kitchen to see her talking to Itachi who was helping her cut up vegetables. I came in pushing him out of the way taking his place in cutting the vegetables. 

"Deidara that was not nice! Apologize." She scolded her hands on her hips waiting for me to apologize. I rolled my eyes looking to the Uchiha mumbling out a quick apologize which he accepted. I was surprised when the Uchiha stood next to me whispering in my ear. 

"I do not want her. She is more of a mother figure than anything. If you hurt her I will kill you." He walked away leaving me and Y/n to ourselves. I looked to Y/n watching her soft (s/c) hands chop up food. Anything she does makes me all gitty and I don't mind it. Before I fully thought it out I grabbed her pinning her to the refrigerator and started kissing her. She didn't kiss me at first but after awhile she joined in. We kissed for awhile until someone cleared there throat. Y/n pulled apart looking away biting her lip in embarrassment. I turned my head glaring as Sasori who stood in the door way with a bored expression plastered on his face. 

"I was kind of busy Danna!" I yelled pointing to Y/n who had went back to cooking dinner.

"She has a job she must fufill and making out with a brat like you isn't one." Sasori said walking out of the kitchen. I rolled my blue eyes going back to Y/n wrapping my arms around her waist. 

"Deidara please I must finish cooking. When everything is done then we may continue our previous activities." I laughed loudly as she was so proper and well mannered. I jumped on the counter watching her work her magic in the kitchen. She poured the curry in separate bowls and the rice in another. I helped her carry them in the dinning area before she called everyone in to eat. She left the room to go clean the kitchen making me excited that we would be spending time together. 

"DEIDARA-SENPAI WAS KISSING Y/N-CHAN IN THE KITCHEN!" Tobi said out of the blue making everyone turn there heads at me.

"Shut up Tobi!" I said throwing my knife at him sadly he ducked before it could strike him so now a knife was sticking out of the wall. Kakuzu glared at me making me nervously laugh as I reached in my pocket grabbing a few dollars handing it to him.

"WAH TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" He said running out of the dining area to Kami knows where. I looked at the group groaning as I had to explain what the dumb ass said.

"Deidara explain yourself." Pein said taking a mouth full of curry in his mouth waiting for the youngest member to speak. 

"Yes, I kissed her and I do like her a lot." Pein nodded his head continuing to eat his food. Konan gave me a smile nodding her head as well.

"As long as she doesn't interfere with your missions and the main goal of this organization I approve but if I see that you are losing focus I will not hesitate to eliminate her." I smiled brightly nodding my head quickly chowing down my food going to the kitchen were Y/n was washing her hands.

"Y/n every since you've been her I have been nothing but happy. You have given me inspiration and the true vision of art." 

"Dei-kun!!!" She squealed wrapping her arms around me kissing my face repeatedly making my face redder than a tomato. I let her go letting my hands grasp her face only to hear her giggle when my mouths started licking her.

"I guess they like you." 

"I like them too." she says kissing my mouths leaving me shocked. I was surprised that she wasn't disgusted as most would be. 

"Y/n you are a my beautiful masterpiece."


	11. Teacher!Sasuke x Student!Reader (LEMON)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first lemon please don't judge lmao

Sasuke sat at his desk grading papers gaining a headache as he marked another failing assignment. He sometimes regrets becoming a teacher but it is what it is. As he was grading a knock was heard at his door he groaned but simply called out. 

"Come in" When he looked up he was happy to see his best student/crush , Y/n. She wasn't very confident but was highly intelligent and always made amazing grades in his class.

"Y/n what brings you here? It's awfully late don't you think?" He said checking his watch seeing it was 8 o'clock at night. She looked down at her shoes as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Y-yes I had a practice after school and a few office duties that needed to be attended to. As to why I'm here is because the assignment you gave us I do not understand." She said her feet going from heel to toe while mindlessly playing with her backpack straps.

"Well I am going to be here a while so pull up a chair and show me your work." He watched the young girl smile going to grab a chair. He watched her bend down to pick up one his onyx eyes widening as her skirt revealed the curve of her ass. He cleared his throat looking back at the marked papers trying to keep his composure. She sat down grabbing her (f/c) book bag shuffling through a few lose papers smiling when she found his assignment. 

"I'm not to sure if I did these correctly." Y/n pouted pointing to the multiple problems she already did. He smirked as he saw plenty of eraser marks on the sheet of paper. He scooted his chair closer looking over her papers pointing out the mistakes she made and giving her time to erase them. Sasuke's eyes raked her body subconsciously licking his lips as loved what he saw. The elder man always had a crush on Y/n but couldn't openly admit it as she was his student not to mention 10 years her senior. 

"Okay Mr.Uchiha-"

"Call me Sasuke."

"Okay Sasuke what's next?" She asked tapping her fingers on the desk as she waited for the next steps. For the next 15-20 minutes were all a blur as he explained what she did wrong and how to do it correctly. Y/n jumped up happily from the chair as she FINALLY understood it. What she didn't notice was that Sasuke was looking at her chest bounce up and down while her skirt was practically covering nothing anymore. Not being able to take it he stood up grabbing her face slamming their lips together. Y/n stood in shock as her brain was racing as he kissed her. The 18 year old soon closed her eyes and started kissing him back. He lifted her up sitting her on his lap as they made out. Y/n had to pull away when the air in her lungs were becoming scarce. 

"Wow." was all she could muster up to say as she looked at the smirking Uchiha. He lifted her up again going to lock the door not wanting any interruptions. He came back going in between her legs barley touching her skin chuckling as her breath hitched. 

"Sensitive aren't you kitten." He said close to her ear as he hooked his fingers in her (f/c) underwear yanking them down. Y/n tried closing her legs but Sasuke stopped her before she could fully do so.

"Nu uh keep them open for me." The Uchiha whispered roughly his hands prying her (s/c) legs back open looking down. He groaned as he saw the wet goodness that was in between the teens legs. 

"Wet for me already. Such a naughty kitten." Y/n moaned quietly her head lulling back as she felt his fingers enter her heat. She gripped his broad shoulders as he slowly stretched her out. He dipped his head down biting and sucking on her neck leaving his mark on her skin. 

"Please Sasuke." She whined her back arching wanting more than fingers to fill her. Sasuke smirked as his mind told him make her beg for it and that's exactly what he did. He removed his fingers from her heat sitting in his chair rubbing himself through his slacks. Y/n got the hint and hopped off the desk and in between the older mans legs. Her nimble fingers unzipped his zipper pulling them down showing the prominent bulge in his boxers. Her (e/c) eyes met black ones as he watched her intensely. Breathing in deeply she yanked down the boxers her eyes wide as she looked at the monster in front of her. 

"B-big." is all she could manage to say as the dick that was in her face was bigger than the average both in length and girth. Her hands wrapped around him slowly stroking it looking at him with lust filled eyes. 

"Put it in your mouth." He demanded his eyes closed as his fingers gripped the chair. The (h/c) haired girl stuffed the cock in her mouth trying to take it all the way to the root. Sasuke made a strangled noise his fingers carding through her hair. She closed her eyes tightly as she started sucking and swirling her tongue around the thick head. 

"So fucking good kitten." he growled out bucking his hips making her gag as it hit the back of her throat. Loving the noise she made he bucked his hips again and again. Tears rolled down her cheeks as her throat was getting sore from the abuse he was administering. Not being able to take it anymore Sasuke yanked Y/n up kissing her. He swiped all of his stuff off the desk laying her down. 

"Want me to fuck you kitten?" 

"Oh Kami, please do." She gasped out , feeling his tip tease her soaking wet cavern. He pushes himself inside of her slowly a long moan escaping his lips as he bottomed out. He beings to thrusts in and out of her his hand wrapping around her throat. 

"I can't wait to see you limp into class tomorrow." He grits out his hips snapping harshly the desk creaking as he did so.

"Yes daddy." She cries out tears of pleasure pooling in her eyes as her body felt a immense amount of pleasure. Sasuke seemed to lose control over those two words she moaned out. His grip on her neck became tighter than a vice grip. 

"You better not try and skip class kitten or I'll be forced to punish you." he said switching from the desk to his chair letting her ride him.

"I won't daddy, I'll be here." Her body was covered in a thin layer of sweat as the sound of skin slapping filled the room. Y/n bounced quickly as she tried reaching her climax as it started reaching it's peak. 

"I-I'm clo-se." She stuttered out her hands on his chest. Sasuke growled thrusting upwards to meet her bounces. 

"What do you say?" 

"Daddy can I cum?" Y/n whimpered tears spilling from her eyes as the pleasure was becoming to much for her body. If she didn't cum she felt as if she was gonna explode. 

"Cum for Daddy kitten." Y/n moaned loudly as white light blasted in her vision her body buzzing. Sasuke continued to thrust until he pulled out spilling his seed on the both of them. Y/n slumped forward exhaustion taking over her body. Sasuke gave a airy laugh as he massaged his students head. 

"You were so good for me." He said picking her up sitting her in his chair as he grabbed tissue cleaning them up the best he could. He dressed Y/n first then himself grabbing the scattered paper from the floor to his brief case. 

"You're coming home with me." Sasuke said to a half sleep Y/n who nodded her head grabbing her phone texting her parents a lie they would believe. The two left together going into his house were they took a shower then to bed to start up round two.


	12. Shisui x Reader

Shisui sat in the Uchiha compund his head pressed against his window waiting for his love to come and visit him. He was a bit later than he usually do to his training with his cousins Obito and Itachi. He was still holding onto the small sliver hope that he didn't miss his own personal crow. As time passed on he started to pace back and forth in his room. His stress levels seemed to rise at a astronomical rate. Shisui heart beat seemed to drop by the second as bad thoughts filled his head.

"Geez I hope I didn't miss her! That would be bad, really really bad." He grumbled a light tint of pink painting his pale cheeks. While he paced he didn't notice a head popping up above the compound walls. 

"If I did miss her she'll probably think-" Shisui train of thought crashed when he heard a knock on the window. When his head looked over he was met with the beautiful 9 year old girl he's been anticipating for. He quickly unlatched the window yanking it open happily crawling out hugging her tightly. They both giggled as the held each other unknowingly spinning each other in circles. 

"SUISUI!" Y/n giggled out her e/c sparkling as she held onto the older male.

"(N/N)!" The two kids hugged each other for a while loving the way they felt in each other's arms. They soon pulled away looking at each other with love struck eyes. This always happened as they weren't able to see each other due to Shisui being apart of the prestige Uchiha clan. All he was allowed to do was train. 

"Do you have anything that you want to do today wife?" He asked looking at the short girl that stood in front of him. Y/n had tilted her head to the side her tongue poking out the side of her mouth her eyes squinting as she thought of a place they could go. Shisui instantly started to blush as she was absolutely breathe taking. He scratched the back of his head turning his face so they couldn't see it. 

"Well there is a new ramen place that opened up in the village. I would love to take you there husband!" Shusui thought it over and loved the idea of going with her. He jumped back into his room grabbing his wallet before he headed back out. He grabbed her hand once more jumping over the wall to the place Y/n spoke so highly about. By the time they got there they were tired and out of breathe.

"We could've walked you know?" 

"What's the fun in that?" He smirked interlocking their fingers going into the cozy establishment. They sat on a stool their hands atop the counter gazing deeply into one another's eyes. Other customer's looked on their hearts filling with warmth at the young love the two kids shared.

"What can I get for the cute couple." The owner ask smiling at the young couple that stood in front of him. Shushui smiled brightly as he looked over the menu smiling when he saw Y/n favorite choice of ramen. 

"I would like beef ramen and my wife would like (favorite ramen)!" Y/n looked at him shocked as he remembered something as small as her favorite ramen flavor. Wanting to do something nice for Shisui she grabbed her (f/c) wallet from her pouch grabbing money putting it on the counter. When she turned to put her wallet back in the correct place the money she set on the counter was in her lap and Shisui was handing the owner the money.

"Shisui I was going to pay!" She whined her cheeks poked out her (e/c) squinting at the boy. 

"I got this baby girl, just sit back and relax!" Without thought she leaned over kissing him on the lips causing both of them to turn a deep red. Y/n pulled away sitting correctly on the stool her face showing a permanent smile. Shisui knew he might get into some big trouble with his Ojisan and Obasan for leaving the compound but it was totally worth it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't the best but it turned out really cute :)


	13. Dom!Naruto x Sub!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure Lemon :)

"Y/n you have been in a really bad mood lately and I want you to tell me why." Naruto said as he held his glass of sake as he leaned back in his chair. He watched as she tittered back and forth on her toes. Her (e/c) eyes couldn't meet his cerulean ones making him growl in irritation. 

"Are you pent up?" He asked setting down the glass making his way towards her. The ninja stood in front of her his height towering over her own making the sub's breathe labored. 

"Chin up and look at Daddy. You know the rules make eye contact when you speak." His finger made its way to her chin as she finally lifted her head her (h/c) hair no longer acting like a shield. 

"Yes sir." She meekly said her eyes filling with tears as she wanted the release she so longed for.

"You know what you need to do to earn it princess." he said a smirk gracing his lips his canines slightly poking through. She hesitantly nodded her head going back to putting it down but his hands stop her as they grip her cheeks.

"Ah ah ah princess, tell daddy what you need to do." he said teasingly his other hand placed on her hip rubbing teasing circles in the dip.

"I-I n-need to b-beg." She replied with a slightly tremble in her soft voice. Her (s/c) legs rubbing together to get some type of friction to the aching sex. 

"Go on." 

"Daddy please fuck me." She said pressing up on him wanting some type of contact from him. Naruto looked down in amusement at his needy baby happy he's the only person to get this type of reaction from her. 

"I think you can do a bit better than that baby come on." He said pushing her away slightly going back to the chair sitting back down. Y/n lip quivered at the lose of contact instantly getting on her knees crawling to the dom. 

"Please daddy I need your cock in me really bad!" Tears streamed down her face making Naruto moan out in pleasure as she did so. Seeing as she had enough he picked her up taking her into their shared bedroom. He took off his shirt kissing her deeply his hands making their way under her loose shirt. His explored her body soaking up all the small little moans that escaped her bruised lips.

"Want daddy to take care of you?" He asked pushing her down so she was laying flat on her back. He sunk down between her legs smiling when he saw her soaked panties. He pulled them to the side groaning as he saw strings of slick connected to her panties. 

"You're soaked for me princess." He said his fingers pulling the rest of her panties tossing them across the room. The blonde haired man nudged her legs apart some more his fingers teasing her entrance. He slowly pushed his finger in moaning at the warmth that wrapped around his finger. She bucked her hips wanting more of him filling her. 

"Stop squirming first warning." He said stopping his movements to look her into her eyes a stern look in them. She nodded her head laying back down gripping the sheets to help aid her in obeying his orders. Naruto went back to pushing his long finger into her heat using his other unused hand to pull of his pants off. After pumping for awhile he pushed a second finger into her making her buck once more.

"Second warning. Remember Daddy can stop anytime he wants and he will if you don't stop squirming like I said. Understood princess?" He said slowly dragging his fingers in and out of her tight heat. 

"Yes Daddy, I'll do better." Satisfied with her answer he picked up to the pace curling his fingers as he leaned down taking her aching clit into his mouth. Y/n moaned loudly as she felt pleasure rack through her body at the new sensation. Her grip on the sheets becoming tighter. 

"I need-" was all she could muster up to say before she was arching her back as a orgasm ripped through her fragile body. Y/n's breathe was coming in huge gulps her vision slightly hazy as she tried gaining focus once more. 

"Y/n did you come without permission?" Naruto asked standing up the lower part of his face glistening with her essence. He climbed in between her legs taking her lips his tongue plunging into her mouth allowing her to taste herself. 

"I should punish you for cumming without asking me but you've been good so far so I'll let it slide this time. Get up on all fours ass up." He said getting up so he no longer was trapping her underneath him. Y/n scrambled up setting her self up a small smile gracing her lips happy that Naruto will help her get rid of the pint up feeling. The demon holder spit in his hands rubbing up and down his length before lining himself up at her sopping wet entrance. He slowly pushed in groaning as her heat sucked him in with anticipation.

"Fucking hell princess. Shit you're sucking me in so well." He muttered his large hands coming down on her right cheek a loud slap echoing off the bedroom walls. Y/n mouth gaped open as slap sent shocks through her body. 

"Aw you tightened up when I did that princess. Do you like when Daddy slaps that ass?" He said giving another blow to her ass loving as it rippled under his touch. His only reply was a mangled out moan. Not wanting to waste anymore time he pulled completely out before ramming his full length in her. A scream fell from the open lips of Y/n her eyes rolling to the back of her skull as the tip of his thick cock kissed her cervix ever so slightly. 

"Mmm I don't think I can hold back anymore Y/n. I might just have to ruin this pussy of yours. Fuck, you want that you needy slut! You want daddy to pound you until you can't feel anything?"

"Oh gods yes Daddy please ruin me!" Naruto gripped her hips slamming into her squelching sounds vibrating through the room. He continued to rock his hips his balls slapping against her neglected bud. He released her hips his large hands wrapping around her throat pulling her back till her back was touching his chest. 

"Naru you're so deep! Oh fuck, you're far to deep!" She whimpers out he hands grabbing onto his strong thighs her nails digging into his tan skin. 

"But you're taking me so well darling. I'm so close and I know you are too." He said kissing and sucking on her neck leaving dark bruises to show ownership. He slid his hand down her body till he met with her clit. He rubbed them in time with his rapid thrusts his own orgasm close. He continued to pump until the familar ball in the pit of his stomach burst. He shouted as ropes of cum coated her insides. Y/n body went numb body falling into the mattress her body buzzing. Naruto pushed his sweaty blonde hair from his face smiling at his work. 

"Guess you aren't pent up anymore, believe it!"


End file.
